This is war
by INVISIUS
Summary: A song-fic to the song This is war by 50 seconds to mars. The feelings i believe were going on during the final episode.


This is war

.

.

.

A warning to the people,

The good and evil.

This is war.

.

.

.

Over the radio you could hear it, the edge and cold brutality in his voice. That stone hard commanding voice, the voice that exclaimed a warning to avatar Korra. That of she didn't come willing innocent blood would continue to spill, and how he didn't want to waste it. If she came freely, that is.

Korra slumped and stopped her attacks as her eyes widened at the threats the masked man had made to her. Promises of pain and torture, bringing equality to the world by taking away the one who could use four...ish, elements.

She stopped her fire bending and felt her blood rush through her body, she had to get away, she didn't know why but she had to run.

So she did, she ran as far as her legs would take her and that's how she ended up on a hidden slope looking down on the beautiful bay below her. The body of water, her only feeling of safety anymore in this cruel world, opened to her calming her seas giving Korra an opportunity to just dive in.

Without a second thought she jumped, because she was Korra, the avatar wasn't allowed to be afraid of anything. In fear came weakness and she would not allow herself to be weak, so she never showed her fear, always masking it under her upbeat and bubbly behavior.

But not now, not when she plunged in a cold and deep depth and no one could see her cry out as she let her tears fall.

.

.

.

To the soldier,

The civilian,

The martyr,

The victim.

This is war.

.

.

.

Sitting at the bottom she laid in an air bubble and thought somberly as she hugged her knees, realizing something she hadn't ever thought of before,

"I'm the soldier, protecting...I'm the civilian taken away from a regular life by the avatar spirit...The martyr, because of my determination I would give my life for...And..." The victim as well...She finished in her head as she wiped her crest fallen face of tears and gave up by hugging her knees closet to her chest and sobbing softly.

.

.

.

It's the moment of truth,

And the moment to lie.

The moment to live,

And the moment to die.

And the moment to fight,

To Fight,

To Fight,

To Fight!

.

.

.

She stands tall on the battle field, saving Tenzin and his children and going with Mako to confront the man known as Amon...Or was it Noahtok?...

Everyone thought she was lying, when she knew for a fact that Amon truly was a water bender. As well as a gifted blood bender, but the crowd on non benders thought she had resorted to tales to prove her case.

She growled in disgust as she threw fire at him and when he evaded she freed her master and his children as well as grabbing Mako and running out of the large room, before he blood bended them and killed them.

She had created walls of fire up and around several walls while they were running as she pulled him into an empty room.

She told him to hide and they both did, both in different locations.

Both scared, scared of the man who could both take away their bending and kill them in one fatal swoop of a palm...

This was that moment where you live or you die...

.

.

.

To the right,

To the left,

We will fight,

To the death,

To the edge,

Of the earth.

.

.

.

She hasn't meant to make a noise, not a squeak of a breath. But somehow when his shadow passed her she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding at all, and when that small intake was let go she felt it.

When she was brought out from under the table her nerves spiked and fear was stricken in her eyes as adrenaline and chi ran through her body, the only thing keeping her from passing out of pain being Mako.

She felt herself thrown to the ground, her back arched and her arms bent unnaturally, more pain, and when her glazed eyes watched as the masked mans palm and thumb connect with her forehead an unexplicitable feeling overcame her. Everything rushed to her,

"Korra!" She had heard her name, but she was too lost in herself to think, pain, fear, guilt, disappointment and failure flooded her thoughts like an open dam when he sucked the life out of her bending.

She managed an inaudible scream , trying to stop him, but failing and when his hand left her she felt drained of everything collapsing almost immediately.

.

.

.

It's a brand new fight,

From the end of the earth.

To the right.

To the left.

We will fight to the death.

To the end,

Of the world,

It's a brand new world,

It's a brand new world...

.

.

.

Right in the nick of time he had broken free of the invisible bonds, taking Amon by surprise and blasting a quick fistful of whatever flame he could muster, shooting it at him. He went flying, leaving Mako to catch a physically and mentally drained Korra, as he swept her up with his remaining energy trying to run.

"Come on Korra, stay with me..." He chanted with such passion, sweat dripping down his brow as he felt himself slow, he had to run he had to save them. Especially when only just realized that he was in-

A tug back caused him to drop the avatar, Korra falling to the ground miserably, and himself down on his knees in the same submissive position Korra had been in only minutes earlier as her life was taken away from her.

He gulped, with wide eyes, his throat gulping dryly.

.

.

.

A warning to the prophet,

The liar,

The honest.

This is war.

To the leader,

The pariah,

The victor,

The messiah.

This is war.

.

.

.

I had been thrown against the wall, something that would've broken the ribs of any lesser man. I, however, am no where near the I nsuperiority of the lesser men of my squadrons.

I moved my arm and groped for the wood above me, grasping the side roughly as I shoved it off of me. That stupid brat, trying to defend the now useless avatar, he didn't realize the cost of his mistake when he blasted me.

It's almost a waste to destroy such talent.

And that's what I told him, with a wry smirk hidden beneath my blank mask, I expected resistance, which he gave tremendously.

"What a shame, such talent for one your age. I almost don't wish to take your bending...almost."

I would've taken the benders firebending, my hand almost touching him, when I viewed the avatar standing and screaming 'No!' At me.

Her eyes held an untamable fury behind them that no one could tame, I watched her throw a fist at me as air collided with my body flipping me in a tumbling mass backwards.

I felt slight pain but thought nothing of it as I began walking towards her again, settling on taking away her newly found talent.

"I can airbend?...I can airbend!" She began throwing kicks and throttles of air at me at different power levels and speeds, I slowed her blood but she still managed to land a burst of air sending me flying through the window into the sea.

Only when I felt the calm crash of the waves at the bottom of the sea did I realize my mistake-

.

.

.

I do,

Believe in everything,

So raise your head,

Towards the sun.

The war is won.

.

.

.

I was going to drown...

Everything was black and blue...

I felt my body pulse, felt the currents quickly leave me, felt the cool air hit my face...

I heard shrieks, painful sobs, it took me a moment to realize why.

I was water bending, I their savior, was a water bending traitor...

That's when my heart pounded in pain, my brother must hate me now. My one pillar...

Good job Avatar...Thank you for freeing me of my mask...

I felt thankful, to the avatar surprisingly, I would be able to start a new life. With Tarlokk...

Little did I know this would be one of my last thoughts.

.

.

.

So...Im really bad about remembering stories Dx Im so sorry guys! I wrote this cause i was kinda feeling sad vibes and this song sorta helped me bring out the feelings that hppened in the last episode. When Amon and Tarlokk died i was actually really upset...It was so sad...What did you guys think? Did i do good?

Read, review, favorite :D

~~Love Cood9


End file.
